1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a User Equipment with a service in a mobile communication system. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for registering a User Equipment with the mobile communication system initially without bearer path and IP address allocation and, when a packet addressed to the User Equipment occurs, allocating radio resource and bearer resource and IP address to the User Equipment through a paging procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems developed to provide the subscribers with voice communication services on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to support high speed data communication services as well as the standard voice communication services. However, the limited resource and user requirements for higher speed services in the current mobile communication system spurs the evolution to more advanced mobile communication system.
Recently, as one of the next generation mobile communication systems, Long Term Evolution (LTE) is on the standardization by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is a technology designed to provide high speed packet-based communication of up to 100 Mbps. In order to meet this requirement, several schemes are being discussed: one scheme for reducing the number of nodes located in a communication path by simplifying a configuration of the network, and another scheme for maximally approximating wireless protocols to wireless channels.
Meanwhile, there is many discussions on Machine Type Communication (MTC) devices. An MTC is a form of data communication between machines without mobility unlike the mobile communication. The terminals capable of MTC may include a fixedly-installed vending machine, an indoor electronic appliance, a security monitoring camera, etc.
However, the increase of the number of MTC devices accelerates the IP address shortage problem and thus there is a need of counterplan.